1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an antenna base, particularly an antenna base that is applied to the keyboard, mouse or other computer peripheral equipment, to enable the antenna to effectively transmit signals when the antenna is installed on the keyboard.
2. Background of the Invention
Since multi-media keyboards have been widely used in all applications, the incorporation of antenna has become essential for personal computer, in addition to the installation of speakers. As far as the keyboard is concerned, connection with an antenna shall include such considerations as the structural assembly of the keyboard and the antenna, as well as the base for the antenna, so the antenna can effectively transmit signals. Therefore, the conventional keyboard is often installed with a set of antenna base that is connected externally to enable the antenna to transmit signals. However, external connection of antenna base will increase cost expenditure and occupy much space. Furthermore, it needs much time and labor in assembling processes. Such problems are caused by the fact that the antenna base is externally connected or fitted as a peripheral.
A regular keyboard, mouse or other computer peripheral is always installed with a flexible printed circuit board or other type of printed circuit board. Most of the circuits printed on the printed circuit board are silver, or generally known as silver glue. Silver is an excellent conducting material that can be used as a conducting tool. Therefore, silver glue is used in this invention to make the antenna base by way of printing.
The main objective of this invention is to provide an antenna base, comprising a printed circuit board. A base is provided in a region at an appropriate location on the printed circuit board. The base is printed with silver glue on the printed circuit board. This base serves as the antenna base, or this base works with the printed circuits on the printed circuit board to form the antenna base, so that the antenna will be able to transmit signals when the keyboard is connected with the antenna.
Therefore, when the printed circuit board is printed with regular circuits, the silver glue for the antenna base can be printed onto it simultaneously, saving much costs and processes in production and installation for regular antenna bases. Whether individual regions are employed or existing printed circuits are incorporated for this invention of antenna base, basically silver is employed for conductance, so the antenna can have excellent signal transmission efficiency.
The aforementioned printed circuit board can be a regular printed circuit board or a flexible printed circuit board. Meanwhile, the antenna base is also produced by printing. Therefore, we can assure high rate of satisfactory products, excellent precision, reduced costs and production processes. By way of printing process, we can effectively control the antenna properties and consistent quality, and produce antennas of various styles, types and sophisticated models.